The human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the causative agent for the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Globally, tens of millions of individuals are currently infected with HIV. Although a number of significant advances have been made to our understanding of the molecular and cellular biology of HIV, our understanding of the pathogenesis of AIDS remains less well understood. Despite numerous efforts, vaccination attempts have largely failed. Likewise, although therapy is highly effective, the mechanisms by which HIV becomes resistant to drugs are less clearly defined. For nineteen years the Palm Springs Symposium on HIV/AIDS has been one of the leading national meetings bringing together experts and young investigators to discuss research on HIV and on AIDS. The symposium offers evolving topics on an annual basis that cover pathogenesis, vaccines, and drug development. The topic for the 2013 symposium is HIV Infection: Towards a Cure. The topics for 2014 and 2015 have not yet been determined. Twenty-two invited speakers have been identified and have accepted their invitations for the 2013 meeting. A similar number of speakers will be invited to subsequent meetings. Continuing this intimate meeting is important for the community of HIV/AIDS investigators to share data, to form collaborations, and to make progress on the elimination of AIDS as an illness.